


As You Wish, General

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before Chapter 515 in the manga. Tomorrow, General Kakashi will lead his troops to war. But Iruka has to stay behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a little before chapter 515, before the joint shinobi army has assembled and organized into their battle groups. I got the inspiration for this from reading chapter 515, when Kakashi is introduced as General over Division 3 of the joint army. Now, I have no idea whether Iruka actually stays in Konoha or not, so just go with it. Anyways, doesn't "General Kakashi" just sound so hot?

Rain fell heavily from the dark and cloudy sky. It poured over muddy roads and streets, many still being re-paved from Pain's invasion. Most of Konoha was now asleep, almost all worn out from rebuilding homes, businesses, and the Academy. Some slept a little uneasily, for tomorrow was approaching. Tomorrow, most of the Leaf's shinobi would be leaving. A few groups would stay to safeguard the non-combatant citizens and fortify the village. The rest, however, would be marching off to war tomorrow morning.

So understandably, a few individuals were still awake, apprehensive. And one of these individuals was Iruka.

He stood at the window, watching the rain fall mercilessly over the Konoha. Tomorrow, many of his friends, comrades, and students would depart. He couldn't help but think that tomorrow might be the last time he would see some of them. He couldn't help but turn and look at the person sleeping peacefully in his bed, wondering if...

The man turned back to the window abruptly, feeling a sudden, great sadness wash over him. It was so unfair! He understood the reasoning, but the Chuunin couldn't help but feel as if he had been snubbed by fate. He'd lived with the shinobi code of duty, honor, and self-sacrifice all his life, but thinking of it didn't help detract from his sorrow and his frustration.

Iruka slapped a hand against the pane of glass, instantly feeling the chill of the outside seep into his skin. He was useless, he was unable to help in any way that was -

"Ruka?" Pale hands slid over his shaking shoulders, before warm arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist. Iruka felt smooth lips nuzzle the back of his neck. "Why are you still up?" Kakashi gently lifted the hand Iruka still had pressed against the window, warming it with his own hand. The younger man said nothing at first, and Kakashi didn't push. He'd expected this sooner or later.

"I should be going with you."

The Jounin barely heard the answer, but he tightened his arms around the other man. "You're safer here."

Iruka instantly began to struggle in the Copy Ninja's hold, speaking louder this time. "I don't want to be safe!" He managed to turn and face the older man. "I should be fighting too! I shouldn't be sitting here, doing nothing while everyone else risks their lives!" Vaguely, he was aware that he was almost shouting. However, Iruka couldn't help it. All the anger and raw emotion held in check for so long refused to be contained any longer. He'd been bottling it up inside ever since that day in the Hokage's office. When Tsunade had informed Kakashi he'd be leading a division into battle. When she'd told Iruka he'd be staying behind.

Actually 'told' was probably an inaccurate word. She'd had to order Iruka to stay.

Quite abruptly, Kakashi's hands suddenly shot up, grabbing Iruka by the face. Before the younger man could react, the Jounin leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. He started to protest, but the firm kiss stopped whatever else Iruka had planned to say. Teeth gently nipped at his lower lip before a hot tongue slid in, thoroughly preventing Iruka from speaking. Slowly, patiently, Kakashi coaxed the rage and fight out of his lover, his hands pulling the Chuunin slowly back towards the bed. When he finally heard the younger man sigh in resignation, Kakashi smirked, and pushed Iruka onto the bed before sitting next to him. "You know Tsunade has her reasons for this."

Iruka leaned back, tipping his head back to look forlornly at the ceiling. He snorted at Kakashi's comment. "And what would that be? That I'm just a Chuunin so that means I'm useless in a war?" He stopped when he felt a hand grab his chin, and force his gaze to meet Kakashi's.

"That's not it and you know it." The Jounin frowned at the defiance he saw. "The children need you. That's why you're to stay."

Iruka sat up abruptly, jerking out of the older man's grip. "You need me too! Naruto needs me!" He pointed a finger angrily towards the window, towards the road leading away from Konoha. "Those are my students you'll be leading into war! My friends, people I work with..." He felt his eyes start to burn with tears unshed, and he turned away.

"Iruka."

The Chuunin shuddered, trying to restrain his emotions. He felt the bed shift as Kakashi moved towards him again. "Kakashi, I-"

"No, listen to me." The Copy Ninja knelt in front of him, and once again grabbed his hands. "Listen." Kakashi lifted their entwined hands. "As you might know, I kill better than you."

The brown-haired man frowned. "Are you saying that-"

"Shut up. Let me finish." He gave Iruka what he thought was a stern look, but all it did was cause the other man to roll his eyes. He probably had to practice his stern look. Not enough practice after being covered by a mask all day. "Anyways. I kill people better than you. I perform jutsus better, I'm faster, I'm smarter-" He held up a finger, seeing Iruka about to protest again. "Shh. My point is, I am a better soldier than you, Iruka. That is why I will lead your friends, your students into battle. Because right now, Konoha needs soldiers. The village needs a good killer like me." He dropped his gaze, running a pale thumb over tanned fingers, which were far less scarred and calloused than his. "But, that's all I'm good at. Killing. I'm not a good teacher like you, Iruka. In fact, it was me who lost Sasuke."

"It wasn't-"

"No, it was. I failed Sasuke and now, he's out there somewhere, probably planning his revenge on the village. In the days ahead, I might be forced to once again fight him." Kakashi sighed. "That's why the children need you, Iruka. Specifically you. Because you know better than any one else how to protect them, how to nurture them, and how to prepare them. They are our future, and I can't think of anyone better to watch over them." He smiled gently then. "Remember years ago, when I nominated those three for the Chuunin trials, and you-"

"And I argued with you in front of everyone." Iruka smiled despite himself. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, back then, I thought you were being overprotective and annoying."

Abruptly, Iruka raised a fist and slammed it down on spiky silver hair. "And you were arrogant ass!" He jumped off the bed and on top of the Jounin. "And pompous and demeaning and-"

Kakashi laughed, and let Iruka pummel him for a few more seconds before seizing his wrists. "Hey, I didn't say that was a bad thing." In one swift movement, he picked up the surprised Chuunin in his arms, and dumped him lightly onto the bed before immediately moving to lean over him. "In fact, that's what makes you so great with the kids. You're probably as protective as their mothers."

Iruka snorted. "So I'm a woman now?"

"Yes, so let your man take care of everything."

That earned the legendary Sharingan Kakashi a stiff punch to the jaw. He chuckled while rolling with the blow, smoothly turning and tackling his lover back onto the bed. "I'm just kidding!" He quickly shifted his legs to straddle the other man. "Uh-uh, don't move."

Iruka rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. "We're not done with this conversation, you know."

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Kakashi thrust his hips deliberately against the younger man's, eliciting a soft groan. "Oh?" His grin widened as the flesh pressed against his grew warmer and stiffened beneath thin cotton briefs. "Are you sure about that, sensei?"

The other man opened his man to reply, but it immediately turned into a sharp moan as Kakashi rolled his hips, grinding down on Iruka again. "That's not fair."

"Oh, I don't know, sensei. I think at the moment, I outrank you, so I make the rules." By now, the grin had turned into a lecherous leer.

The Chuunin chuckled, and ran his hands up pale arms and neck and back down to Kakashi's waist. "Whatever you say, General," he said sarcastically. He paused a moment. "General Kakashi. Pft. Someone must have been-"

"Say that again."

Iruka looked up, confused. "Huh?"

The Jounin on top of him leaned down close, his gaze unreadable. "Call me that again."

"What, General Kakashi?" Iruka was slightly alarmed. Did he not like being called by that title? "...Kakashi?" He was cut off as lips suddenly seized his own eagerly, hands pushing him down and pinning him to the bedsheets. "Wha-"

"Tomorrow," The Jounin punctuated each phrase with fierce kisses that stole Iruka's breath away. "I have to march off and spend god knows how long camping in tents and woods." He shifted down to lick his way slowly down a tanned neck. "So tonight, I want you to do whatever your commanding officer asks you to do." He pushed up the shirt Iruka wore, and teeth gently bit down on dark nipples with a hint of promise and authority.

And his lover laughed, hands already tugging at inconvenient clothes. Perhaps Kakashi was right. He might not be heading off to war at dawn, but he too would do his part to protect and pass on Konoha's will of fire.

"As you wish... _General_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm, I like the sound of that." Kakashi briskly pulled the shirt up and over Iruka's head, tossing it onto the floor. "Maybe next time we should try some role playing, hm? I'll be the big bad Hokage and you can be an innocent little-"

Iruka shivered as a hot tongue slowly worked its way down to his belly. "Kakashi..."

"General." The Jounin nipped the taut skin before him, eliciting a gasp from his lover. "I'll have to punish you for forgetting my title." He chuckled, deft fingers slipping into the other mans waistband before pulling the entire garment off.

"Oh, forgive me...General Kakashi." Iruka threaded his fingers through the other man's hair, ghostly white in the dim light, and pulled him close. "I guess I forgot my place." Their lips met, and Iruka was anything but contrite in his kiss.

Kakashi couldn't hold back a smirk. When they'd first gotten together, he'd wondered if Iruka would be intimidated by him. After all, Hatake Kakashi was a genius, in and out of bed. However, he'd been surprised but delighted to find that beneath that proper, prudish exterior, Umino Iruka concealed a sexual appetite to rival his own. And ever the gentleman, Kakashi did his best to satiate that appetite. That didn't mean Iruka would start reading Icha Icha Paradise or anything, but the Jounin found out on their first night together that the younger man was wonderfully receptive to his more...unique suggestions and kinks.

"Hmm." He bit down gently on tender skin, tightening his hold as Iruka squirmed. "I'm afraid apologizing isn't going to help you this time..." With agonizing slowness and tongue and teeth, Kakashi made his way lower and lower along flushed flesh.

"God, Kakashi," Iruka hissed, hands clenched desperately in the bedsheets as he struggled against his lover's grip. "Stop teasing."

"For a subordinate, you're rather demanding." The older man drawled in reply. He liked to tease and push at the Chuunins patience; it brought out the side of him that no one else in Iruka's life got to see.

But then again, his patience was wearing thin too.

Iruka let out a shaky breath as strong fingers first caressed then firmly stroked his aching cock, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. Sometimes, he swore the man would drive him crazy with his teasing; but luckily for both of them, Hatake Kakashi was far from a disappointing lover.

He felt a puff of warm breath before finally, moist lips began to trace sensitive flesh. His eyes fell shut, and Iruka groaned as Kakashi ran his tongue first along the base of his erection then licked a broad stroke to the very tip.

"Oh God, Kakashi," Iruka's fingers wove themselves into messy silver hair. "G-General."

"Mmm, good boy." The Jounin licked the very tip, already tasting pre-come. The fingers in his hair tightened with impatience. With a chuckle and one more teasing lick, he shifted his hands to Iruka's hips, kneading gently.

Iruka forced his eyes open, leaning slightly up to look down at Kakashi. Watching the man go down on him was almost as sensual as the act itself, and it never failed to make him ache for the Jounin. And he wasn't disappointed as a prelude of feather-soft licks gave way to parted lips suddenly enveloping the head of his cock. The sudden rush of sensation caused him to gasp, hips thrusting pleadingly against the hands holding him down. Hands gripped his skin firmly, keeping him pinned to the bed as Kakashi slid his mouth down and Iruka's world became just sweet searing wet heat. Luscious desire and need pulled his consciousness deeper and deeper until it seemed like it only the two of them mattered.

"Ka...Kakashi...ahhh." He had no idea when he'd closed his eyes again, but it didn't matter as his lover started to move, sliding his lips up before sucking his way back down to the base. Sparks crackled in the black of his vision as corresponding shocks of hard sensation tightened his groin. He barely registered a slick finger slide down pass his balls and find tight flesh. That talented tongue swirled around the tip as the finger pushed gently through resisting muscle and up inside him. The other hand slid to his inner thigh, stroking reassuringly as another finger joined to stretch him further.

"Faster, General," He panted, the need inside him already burning too hot and too intensely for Iruka to ignore any longer. "Fuck me, now." He thrust roughly against Kakashi's fingers.

But the Jounin was the ever-considerate lover. As he continued sucking steadily, his hand slowly and patiently stretched taut muscles and skin. It took quite a bit of restraint on his part, especially with Iruka shifting so urgently and keening his name in a tone that could only be described as darkly erotic. "So needy, Iruka- _sensei._ " He pushed in one last finger, brushing firmly against wet hot flesh. With equal care, he slid his fingers out with an agonizingly slow pace, running them gently back up that flat stomach. He also slowed his sucking to a unhurried up and down motion, taking his time to feel feverish smooth skin on his tongue and taste the pre-come leaking out in streams.

Fine tremors rushed up his body, and Iruka felt heat and need and impatience coalesce into sharp tension in his groin. That damn Jounin, always such a tease. Normally, he put up with it as best he could. Tonight though, he was desperate to feel and to hold tight onto the other man, because who knew when next they would be able to meet again.

Reaching down, he surprised Kakashi by taking a firm hold of his chin and tilting the other man's face to meet his gaze.

"Iruka, wha-" But he was cut off forcibly as the younger man leaned in and bit down on his already swollen lips. Wet hot licks soothed at the bites, before slipping past his lips to form a ferocious kiss that clearly said who was in charge. He started to kiss back, but a hand abruptly pushed his chest, sending him backwards onto the sheets. He didn't complain, though, as his lover immediately moved on top of him and tan legs straddled his hips. "Oh, is this insubordination?" His playful taunt ended in a hiss as hands gripped his cock and stroked. "I'll take that as a yes."

Iruka smirked, guiding Kakashi into position and pushing down onto him. "Oh god-" His eyes fluttered closed and he breathed in sharply as slick heat slid deep into him, filling and consuming. As he lowered himself fully onto Kakashi's thick cock, skitters of pleasure ran up his spine in a sudden blaze. He felt hands grip his hips, helping him to move. "Ka..Kashi."

The Jounin slowly started to move, thrusting up into tight blissful heat. His eyes drank in the sight of Iruka, flushed and sweating lightly from lust, riding him with increasing speed. Soft moans spilled from his lips as he repeated Kakashi's name like a mantra. They settled into a quick, frenetic rhythm, slim hips pounding down onto the answering roll of his body. With every push, his control frayed and fell away until he was thrusting up hard into the other man, hands pushing Iruka up and then pulling him back down over and over, burying himself to the hilt with each stroke.

Iruka braced one hand on Kakashi's thigh, the other desperately clutching at the sheets in a tight knot. Every thrust sent intense thrills of pleasure through his every nerves, building tension coiling in his groin and squeezing the cock inside him even tighter. It was all too good and too much at the same time, light eclipsing any other thoughts, focusing just on finding completion. The slide of hard slick flesh into him was like perfect fire snaking up and ensnaring his senses, drawing him closer and closer to a white point. He gasped when Kakashi moved a hand to his aching member, fingering the head before stroking to match their fast pace. It was enough and he came in a sudden rush, body pulsing and convulsing as for a few heartbeats his world was pure desire reaching a climax and flowing sharply from him in shuddering waves.

Kakashi groaned as Iruka tightened impossibly around his cock, pushing him over the edge. He dimly felt hot drops spill onto his hand as he pushed one last time up, deep as he could and the curling tension in his body snapped. He came in an almost painful, throbbing burst, pressing flush against Iruka, emptying himself far inside.

It was a few moments before his awareness returned, with Iruka sprawled exhausted on top of him.Their breaths came in short pants that gradually slowed. Languidly, Kakashi slid his hand to his lover's cheek, pressing a soft slow kiss to his mouth. "Shower?" He got a sleepy murmur in reply. "In a little bit then."

The younger man nodded, carefully rolling off Kakashi. In the silence that followed, he noticed the rain had almost completely stopped. It would be morning soon. He settled his head next to Kakashi's. The other man snaked an arm lightly around his shoulders. "Kakashi," he said, quietly.

The Jounin turned slightly, silver hair mingling with brown strands. "Hm?"

"Promise me something." Iruka hesitated, his fingers picking nervously at the bedsheets. "...Come home safely." He knew it was a selfish request, but it had bothered him for days.

For a long, somber moment, Kakashi didn't answer. Slowly, he reached down and found the younger man's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You know I can't do that." He could intuitively feel the worry and fear swirling in his lover, but it was better to be honest.

"I know, I'm sorry for-"

"But," Kakashi pecked him lightly on the corner of his mouth. "I promise to love you, regardless of what may happen."

And Iruka wasn't sure whether to cry, laugh, or smile back. But it didn't matter, because it was enough. "Okay."


End file.
